Age is Nothing but A Number
by simplyflawless122
Summary: Lulu Antariksa is nothing but a 18 year old delinquent. She has been a bad influence since she was 7 years old. What will happen when she meets 21 year old Max Schneider? He is a very nice guy with a struggling job. Will they fall in love? What will they do about the age difference?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! I have A LOT to get off of my chest... **

**1) WHAT IS UP!? Nobody is making Zevies anymore. Every time I log on to read one it's like nothing is on there. Do people even care anymore? I hurts my little flawless feelings. lol :P But lbvs I want to see more of you guys. That is why I'm making another Mulu story for you guys maybe it can inspire so of you guys to make more :)**

**2) I still have no idea what to do with "Can't get enough." I need Ideas for that and "You let me down"**

**3) I need predictions.!**

**Now lets get to my new Story. Called...**

**"Age is Nothing but A Number"**

* * *

_Max's POV_

__It was breezy winter day, January 15 2013 to be exact. A perfect day for hot coca right? Sitting by a fire with the person you love. I wish I was doing that instead I was sitting in the office filling out paper work.

"Hey Max." One of my co worker, Aj says while walking up to me with a frown on her face dropping more work on my desk for me to do.

"More? Man this new boss we have is a pain in the ass." I say while grabbing it the stack and putting it with the things I have yet to do.

Oh sorry. Let me introduce you to Alyssa Jannel Mendez. I just call he Aj for short because nobody has time to say Alyssa Jannel. She is my best friend in this hell hole you may call and office. She is actually more like a sister to me because she sticks with me no matter what.

"Yeah. He has me working double shifts now because I keep coming to work late." She says while sitting in the empty chair next to me with her head drooping low.

"I'm sorry to hear that. He just keeps on sticking me with this paper work that he is actually supposed to be doing." I say while putting my arm around her in a friendly way.

"Sorry. Well I better get back to work before I get triple shifts. Later." She says waving and walking away.

* * *

My shift is finally over and I'm on my way home. It's about 10:00 p.m. right now and I have been there since 6:00 this morning so I am exhausted. I am about 4 blocks away from my house when I see a body laying on the floor close by an alley.

I pull over and get out of the car. When I get out, I walk over to the bloody lifeless body. I look at it and then I notice the person is on their back. I hesitate to flip the body over but I do it anyways. When I flip The person over, I notice that it is a young girl she looks about 16 or 17 with brown curly hair and blonde streaks. I gasp and stand up to try and catch my breathe. Her face is covered with bruises and cuts. I bend back to and search to see it she has any ID or a cell phone. When I don't find anything I just pick her up and put her over my shoulder. She is actually really light probably weighs about 112 lbs not that much honestly.

When I reach the car I open the passenger seat door and put her in and close the door. I get to the driver seat, put on my seat belt and start to drive away.

* * *

When we reach my house, I park the car and get out. I walk over to the passenger seat side and open the door. When I open the door she almost fall out but I manage to catch her. It probably would've helped to put a seat bely on her. I grab her by the hips and manage to get her over my shoulder like before. As soon as I get her there I hurry up and close the door before she falls out of my grip.

When we get inside, I set her on the couch. I hurry up and go boil some hot water. I then go to my room and take a shower and change. When I get out, I go back to turn off the now boiling water on the stove.

_About 2 hours later..._

I was watching Tv on the couch still in deep thought about who this young girl is. My thoughts were interrupted by the girl stirring in her sleep. Good so she's not dead. Then I saw her eyes flutter open then she shot up.

"Where the hell am I?!" The mysterious girl said while looking around. When her eyes landed on me that is when she started flipping out.

"Who are you?" She said shooting up from the couch. Then she grabbed her stomach in pain and then slowly sat back down.

"Calm down. It must be the bandages. Take off your shit." I said getting up from my spot on the couch.

"Excuse me?: She said scooting away from me. She had this look of horror in the eyes like I was going to rape her or something.

"Take off you shirt so that I can check the bandages. Don't worry, your way to young for me anyways." I say while taking a step closer to her.

"I'm not that young. I'm 18. I'm a freaking adult." She says while taking off her shirt.

She looked a little bit more calm and comfortable now.

"Yeah. Whatever." I say.

I start to examine the damages of her stomach. That's when I carefully start to take off the bandages. I can see her face start to scrung up.

"I'm sorry if it hurts." I say while still taking off the bandages trying to be as careful as can be.

"Don't worry about me. Who are you anyways?" She asks while starting to relax again.

"My name is Max and I'm 21. you?"

"Why should I go around telling a stranger my name?" She asks while crossing her arm over her chest.

"Well this stranger just saved your life so I don't see why not." I say while finally removing the bandage revealing her bloody and bruised stomach. I still want to know what happened. Who did this to her?"

She took a deep breath "My name is Lulu but I hate when people call me that because it sounds too girly and preppy so just call me Lu." She says.

"What happens if I call you Lulu?" I ask trying to mess around with her. Throwing the bandage in the garbage near the couch.

"I will beat you senseless." She say harshly while examining her nails.

I just laugh. "Do you really think you can beat me up? You are like a twig, I will break you little girl." I say joking around while wiping the bloody spot.

"You know what they say. Don't judge a book by it's cover. The same thing appeals to people and stop calling me little girl. Gosh your just asking for it." She says with a sly smile on her face.

I look at her with a baffled look on my face then I got and get the first-aid kit.

I get back and she is still in the same place all shirtless (She is wearing a sports bra). She actually looks pretty hot in a bad girl kind of way. I think to myself.

"Come on dude. This shit is starting to burn." She says

"I'm coming little girl. Don't rush me." I say while going back over to her.

"That little girl phrase is about to get you in trouble" She says while looking at me with crossed arms. She looks like she is going to kill me or something. It still amuses me so I just laugh.

"Oooo. I'm so scared." I say obviously being sarcastic. I get another bandage out of the kit and start to put some neospourin on her scar. Then I get out a bottle full of spray.

"What the hell is tha-" She tries to say before I cut her off by spraying it all over that damaged areas on her stomach.

She screams loudly in agonizing pain while grabbing my shoulder pushing me away.

What the fuck, Max?!'' she yells while groaning in pain.

"Calm down it's just Isopropyl Rubbing Alcohol. It will help your cuts." I say while laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh. Well that's not funny. It was really painful." She says while punching my in the looking really pissed.

"Oww. That hurt. Look i'm sorry for making you cry, Lulu." I say while still chuckling a little bit.

" I did not cry and DON'T CALL ME LULU!" She says while starting to get furious and she started to walk towards me.

"Ok. Calm down let me put this bandage on you before you cry again." I say while trying to make her sit down so that I can put the bandage on.

She rolls her eyes and sits on the couch to let me apply the band-aid.

"Ok all done, Lulu." I say trying to mess with her again.

"Okay. yuo know what? That's it." She says while charging at me. When she reaches me she starts hitting me and trying to punch me but luckily I grab her hand before she can punch and I take her by both of her wrists and push her against the wall, pinning her to it.

"Let me go!" She says while squirming under my grip, trying to be set free.

"Not until you apologize."

* * *

**Well that's all for chapter one.**

**1) What did you think ReViEw :)**

**2)Should I continue?**

**3) Predictions: **

**Do you think she will apologize?**

**If she doesn't what will happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Budds! Please don't hate me but I have decided to discontinue my newest story "Age is Nothing but A Number" I quit because I had a feeling that, that story would be going no where. That is why I have decided to make a new story called "That was a Mistake" Maybe that what it's going to be called I haven't really made up my mind so I will try and think about it.**

**L8er!**

**:)**


End file.
